rakipedia_of_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamehameha
Overview: Note: ''All information on this page (the general concept/original ideas, applications, etc) are taken from the Dragon Ball Franchise, being reformatted for use in RP and other forms of Fiction. The '''Kamehameha (かめはめ波は Kamehameha, alt. Kamehameha Wave) is the first Energy Attack shown in the Dragon Ball franchise. The Kamehameha is the most widely used finishing attack in the Dragon Ball series, and is the signature Technique of Goku and many other characters. It is also a signature attack of the students of the Turtle School. '''''Application: The Kamehameha Wave has a wide variety of uses and purposes on the battlefield, considering it's a somewhat basic yet extremely effective Energy Gathering, Manipulation and Utilization Technique. The fundamentals of multiplying the potency of one's Energy before releasing it into a powerful attack is the essential key to many Techniques (the Kamehameha and it's variants, along with countless others) to be effective on the battlefield. There are countless methods of gathering Energy, increasing it's potency/effectiveness, or changing it's applications. From the Naruto franchise, having naturally more potent or higher levels of Chakra allows a person to do this relatively easily (and there's a variety of ways as to how increasing one's Chakra potency and amount is performed, such as hand seals or outside methods), in the Dragon Ball franchise, Power used for combat is generated via transforming their Ki into Energy they can control/utilize, drawing on their Stamina to some degree while doing so. In the Avatar (the Last Airbender) franchise, this is done by awakening higher "Chakras" within the body, having naturally high Chi, being at a peaceful state of mind, controlling one's emotions, etc. The Kamehameha Technique does this in rather an unique way, drawing all the Energy to the palms of the user's hands, and typically the user "infuses" the Energy in a process which creates more Energy than what is expended to fuel the process (the Infusion Process effectively making an output ratio of 1 = 2, 3, or even a higher number, given enough time, skill, and Energy). This is what makes the Kamehameha Wave so blatantly powerful, the user typically being able to convert a relatively small portion of their own Energy into an extremely powerful attack given enough time, skill, Energy and Stamina to perform/sustain the Technique. If the Kamehameha lands a direct hit on an opponent of relative (or even superior Power) to the user, it can be expected that the enemy will take severe damage, and will likely be taken out of the fight entirely via disabling/maiming them, or flat out killing them. However the main drawbacks of the Technique come in it's greatest strength of potency/effectiveness multiplication, and being the type of Ranged Attack that it is. During the charging period, the user of the Kamehameha is relatively vulnerable (being unable to use their hands for anything except charging the attack), which makes surprise/quick utilization of the Technique to catch an opponent off guard or ill-prepared nigh impossible. Another weakness is commonly the speed the Energy Wave travels at, because most users of the Technique magnify their Energy's Potency, making it extremely lethal on contact, however due to the focus required to sustain that Potency and thus be that strong the entire firing period, these circumstances often cause the lack of travel speed seen by the Technique. Overall, the Kamehameha is a staple Technique seen in many fighters arsenal's for a reason, due to the sheer flexibility in which it can be applied (such as being utilized with one arm, a person's feet, through a person's mouth, infused with other Techniques such as the Big Bang Kamehameha, Rasen-Kamehameha, or Elemental variants of the Kamehameha like the Fire Release: Dragon Kamehameha, or Lightning Release: Electric Kamehameha, or Water Release: Viscous Syrup Kamehameha. ''Trivia: '' We all tried this Technique as children, at least once. That's a fact, and if anyone reading this denies it, they're lying. Also, this Technique's name was inspired by a noteworthy figure from Hawaii with the same name "Kamehameha". Lastly, it has been noticed that nearly every character that learns the Technique creates some sort of variant unique to themselves, or it teaches them the fundamentals in which to achieve unique Energy Techniques on their own. Category:Techniques Category:B-Tier Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Ranged Techniques Category:Energy Projectiles Category:Kamehameha variant Category:RenaissanceAlliance Category:FINAL